


how keith's terrible taste in names got him a boyfriend

by LuciferCaelestis



Series: the adventures of cosmo and his space dads [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosmo the space wolf is the best wingman, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferCaelestis/pseuds/LuciferCaelestis
Summary: The morning after Cosmo's antics ended with Keith and Shiro sleeping in the same bed.Even when asleep, Cosmo is still Keith's best wingman.





	how keith's terrible taste in names got him a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinosuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosuns/gifts).



> unbeta'd. so... i wrote this at 4 am, it was like a fever dream. jsyk i blame this completely on sunny and [her amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443265#bookmark-form)

Keith woke up with his head on Shiro's chest, the sound of Shiro's heartbeats punctuating the early morning feeling. He thought absently that sleeping like this every night would make it so much easier for him to determine Shiro's health and presence. He should bring the idea up to Shiro. He should–

–Not be sleeping on Shiro's chest, what the hell?

His head jerked up, only just realising what kind of position he was in.

Now that he was awake and fully aware of where he was, he vaguely remembered going to sleep next to Shiro with Cosmo draped all over them because he refused to budge. 

Since he'd somehow ended up cuddling Shiro– Shiro's arm was still wrapped around him, a part of his brain yelled– it clearly hadn't stayed that way. A quick scan of the bed proved that Cosmo had moved sometime in the night since he was curled up at the foot of the bed sleeping. 

It still didn’t explain how Keith had ended up pressed tight against Shiro’s chest with Shiro’s arm around him like it was a normal thing for them.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

It was too early to deal with all the feelings waking up in this position brought. Dreams of a future like this, where it happened because they fell asleep together naturally and Shiro wanted to wake up next to him...

Thinking of that would only lead to heartbreak and shattered dreams. 

When he opened his eyes, Shiro was still sleeping peacefully.

Cautiously, he laid his head back down on Shiro's chest, savouring the rise and fall of it as Shiro breathed. Shiro was alive and safe. That would always be something he was thankful for.

Later than he’d expected (but sooner than he’d hoped), Shiro began to stir from his slumber.

Time to start inching away from Shiro before Shiro noticed where he was then.

Shiro's arm tightened around him when he tried to move, so he stayed very still and mourned the coming loss of Shiro's warmth when Shiro realized what he was doing.

"Keith?" Shiro asked.

“Sorry, I think I fell asleep here. Not sure how I ended up on you but Cosmo must have moved…” he tried to explain.

Shiro cleared his throat and carefully removed himself from Keith. “It’s no problem. I didn’t expect Cosmo to just flop over us like that, but it was… nice. My sleep was great, I didn’t have any nightmares at all.” 

Keith hadn’t expected Shiro to continue but when he did, Keith’s heart skipped a beat. “Guess I just felt safe this time.”

What if… No. He wasn’t going to think of that.

To distract himself from thinking of what he couldn’t have, Keith turned to the most pressing matter at hand. 

Definitely not the fact that he could almost feel an imprint of Shiro’s warmth against his body.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what’s gotten into him, he’s normally so well-behaved.” Keith gave a huff of frustration. “I’ll try to get him to stop."

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his train of thought. “Keith, it’s alright.”

Keith looked at Shiro but from the looks of it, Shiro really did think it was alright. Keith gave in, as he always did with Shiro.

Shiro smiled at him. “I wanted to ask. Cosmo... what's he named for?"

“I saved him when he was a cub, you know? He’d just landed in front of me from a meteor and the first time I saw him, he reminded me of myself. Alone.”

“Keith...” Shiro said, but he held up a hand, asking Shiro to wait.

"We’re all made from the same cosmic dust," Keith quoted. He'd been so young when he said that, trying so hard to believe that he wasn't a monster just because his genetics said so.

Shiro gave him a soft look, tinged with sadness. He'd forgotten how well Shiro could read him. No doubt he'd deduced that Keith had been thinking of the anguish he'd felt when he'd suspected he was Galra. "I guess it was a pretty good reminder for you, huh?"

Distressed by Shiro's sadness, he admitted something he hadn't thought about since the day he'd properly named Cosmo.

Keith added with a shrug, "Plus Mom vetoed my first idea. She said that she loved me but that I had terrible taste in names."

With a smile beginning to grow on his face, Shiro raised an eyebrow, playing along. "And what was your first choice?"

"Sonic Shadow Thunderstorm Darkness," Keith said with a straight face. He was still fairly proud of the name, but he accepted the loss of his dignity in Shiro’s eyes with grace.

"Sonic Shadow Thunderstorm Darkness–" Shiro repeated before he started laughing. It had been so long since he'd seen Shiro laugh like that. He didn't care if it meant Shiro was laughing at him, so long as he kept laughing like that. 

"God, I love you," Shiro said helplessly, with traces of laughter still in his voice.

Keith froze.

Don't think of it that way, he's just joking, he probably means it in a friend way, he hissed at his imploding mind.

He tried not to give what Shiro said any weight, even with his heartbeat pounding  _ I love you I love you I love you _ , tried to continue like his entire world hadn't been upended and shaken loose.

Keith gave a crooked grin. "What, for my horrid taste in names? I wanted to name him Yorak, after the name my mother wanted to give me but Krolia said he deserved a name of his own. So we compromised on Cosmo–"

Shiro, amazing Shiro who always knew when Keith was running scared but also knew when to chase after him interrupted him before Keith could embarrass himself any further.

Shiro laid a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder, looking at him so goddamn earnestly. "I love you, Keith. I remember what you said to me when you were fighting my clone–" he faltered, before continuing "–and what you said, it triggered something in him. He loved you too,  _ I  _ love you too, and you should know that."

Shiro's hand went to his face, touching the new scar he'd gotten for the first time. Even though it was already healed by now, Shiro was still unerringly gentle, caressing it with all the care in the world and the love Keith felt then was overwhelming.

"This will always remind me of not being able to control myself, of  _ hurting you,  _ but... it also reminds me that you love me. That you'll never give up on me."

Shiro moved towards him so slowly and carefully, giving Keith every chance to move away, but he didn't, not even when he felt Shiro's lips against the raised skin of the scar. It felt like benediction. Forgiveness.

When Shiro moved back, Keith followed him. He couldn't run away again. He wouldn't.

"I love you," Keith said, and it was a declaration, a promise, a vow he would keep till the end of his days.

"I love you," Shiro replied, and it felt like every joy Keith had ever felt condensed into three words.

He really couldn’t stop himself from kissing Shiro then, and nothing could ever ruin it for him, not even when Cosmo proved his impeccable timing by flashing right between them.

They both parted with a laugh, and Keith felt happy with the beginning of a new day as Shiro pressed faint kisses all over his face and Cosmo burrowed his face into Keith's stomach.

It was a new beginning for all of them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fyi shiro was totally awake before keith


End file.
